Starting Over
by whit15us
Summary: Zayvier has just won the 2009 Diva Search contest and becomes Raw's newest diva. She struggles to overcome a difficult past, and learning to trust. Can Raw's newly returned Animal break down her barriers? Can she become the most dominant diva in Raw?


_**Starting Over **_

_Before I begin let me state that I don't anything concerning the WWE (people or otherwise). The only thing that belong to me are the original characters. _

_Also the draft has occurred before this story with some minor changes. Jeff Hardy and Maria are still on Raw, but everything else is the same._

Chapter 1

_The day has finally arrived and I am incredibly nervous, _I thought to myself. Looking back I couldn't believe that I had made it this far. Here I am, one of the final two for the 2009 Diva Search.

Before I go any further let me introduce myself. My name is Zayvier Sincere Jones. Tonight the winner of the Diva Search was being announced on Monday Night Raw. It was between myself and a complete bitch named Tammy, but that was a different story. Anyway, the contest was expanded this year to allow previously trained women to enter. I had entered the contest on a whim after constantly missing opportunities to be scouted by the WWE. Even though women with training could enter, women with no previous experience could still enter. Tammy was one of those people. She seemed to be a complete bitch to any woman that had training, especially me. Some of us considered it jealousy, but she still made it into the top two.

Tammy is what some would describe as having the Barbie doll look. She was the definition of blonde hair, blue eyes, and big boobs, and also dumb as bricks. She was 20 years old, about 5'6 and loved to flaunt her body. I, on the other hand, am somewhat of a tomboy. I am 21 years old, about 5'11 and mixed with black and white. I am a light caramel complexion with long black hair and bright blue eyes courtesy of my absent father (more on that later). I have been training for the past 4 years to be a wrestler and tonight my dream could finally come true. Now enough that you've caught up, back to the situation at hand.

The make-up artist had just finished and it was now getting closer to the moment of truth. I met up with Tammy at the guerilla position so we could go out. Last week the WWE allowed us to choose our entrance music to use for this and later for our WWE career if we win. I chose "Wonder Woman" by Trey Songz and Tammy went with "Gimme More" by Britney Spears. As I looked at Tammy I couldn't help but see she decided to dress somewhat like Ms. Spears tonight. She had on a short black skirt that could pass for a belt, red stilettos, and a red halter top that didn't leave much to the imagination. I, on the other hand, went for the "covered" look. I had on a pair of tight jeans with some custom red and black Air Force Ones, and a black shirt that had a red spider on the front. Jonathon Coachman quickly passed by us and shouted a "Good Luck Ladies" before his music began and he headed out to the ring. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer as Tammy's music started and she left for the ring. I could faintly hear a mixture of boos and cheers for her as she made her entrance. _Alright its my turn now,_ I thought. I took a deep breath as the opening strands of "Wonder Woman" started up.

I headed out to the top of the ramp and looked around for a minute. Cheers could be heard all over the arena and I instantly felt at home. This was want I wanted on a daily basis. I walked toward the ring waving and clapping hands with the fans along the way. I climbed up the steps and got into the ring. "Finally the moment all of you have been waiting for." began Coachman. "I just want to say that both ladies are winners and the audience should give you both a round of applause." "But only one will become the 2009 Diva Search winner and become Raw's newest addition. " This was news to my ears, I had always wanted to be on Raw. "Now…that lucky lady will be," Coachman said slowly, "is… Zayvier Jones!"

"_Am I dreaming?" _was the first thought that occurred in my mind. Coachman could not have possibly said my name. With the life I've had, things like this don't happen to me. Good things that is. This contest has changed my life in more ways than one. All of a sudden I could hear my entrance music and the cheers of the crowd shaking me out of my thoughts. Tears were flowing down my face.

_The way you talking girl you seem so invincible_

_Its more than sexy girl the way that you take control_

_I wonder woman, are you my kind of woman?_

_With a back like that_

_You fly like _

_Are you my wonder woman?_

I could definitely get used to hear this, my entrance music playing and the crowd cheering and screaming my name.


End file.
